This invention relates to a detachable and adjustable auxiliary handle for a long-handled, material moving tool such as a shovel which substantially reduces the amount of stooping the user typically does when using a shovel to relieve strain on one's back and also designed to swivel to relieve strain on one's wrist and forearm.